Scorned
The Scorned are races of men that have taken the form of various animals. While some are cats, others are lemurs, badgers, otters, and even rats. Most devote their lives to becoming druids of the forest, away from social despise. Others are adventurers, using their superhuman senses to work around trouble. Most are about a foot shorter than the average man, standing at around five feet in height, sometimes 5'6". Their life span is unknown, as people don't know any well enough to know how old they live to be. They live primarily on a series of small islands to the east of Yemmene, cleverly named Scorned Isles. They are uncommon to the world, but not necessarily rare. Origin The Scorned are hidden peoples with fur, and even more hidden is their background. Some say that gods of mystery and nature created them to protect their forests and act as guardians of divinity and purity. According to the religion of Scorned druids, the Creator was displeased with the modern temptations and common evils of man. To maintain the traditions of order and peace, he took the noble of heart, and imbued them with the purity of his most insightful creations, such as the wisdom of the fox, the speed of the ocelot, the resourcefulness of the mouse, the cunning of the raccoon, etcetera. Scholars who have met Scorned believe that they were the offspring of magic, hybridized with critical error. Logic leads to an ancient magic warlord who was experimenting with human prisoners and forest animals, trying to create a new army. Eventually, the warlord was killed and the prisoners set free. However, because of their social disposition, they were forced into the woods and wilderness. Animal Forms Scorned take on four different forms, fundamentally known as canine, weasel, feline, and rodent. There are also raccoons, that fall under the weasel category as explained later. Naturally, each have split into four nations with multiple tribes, each of which have their own beliefs and traditions. Canids The canine races of Scorned, or Canids, include foxes, jackals, coyotes, and dingoes. Interestingly, there are no living scorned who fall under the form of a wolf. It is said that the wolves lived with the Scorned long ago, until one day the wolf packs set sail eastward, and were never seen again. They are loyal and friendly, despite their common lack of cleverness or knowledge. Most Canids stand at 5'6" as an average height, though the foxes and coyotes only reach 5'. All those who are canines have more powerful senses than others, especially in smell and hearing. The fox tribes are well known for their traps and cunning. The dingo tribes are more intelligent and oddly more adept to magic. Jackal tribes are more enduring and slightly stronger, while coyote tribes are agile and make incredible scavengers. Mustelids Scorned weasels, or Mustelids, include badgers, weasels, otters, raccoons and ferrets. Though a raccoon technically isn't a weasel, the characteristics of a Scorned raccoon are almost identical in every way to the others in the weasel family. Weasels are typically more snide and clever, having the most silver of tongues, though they have tendencies to show selfishness and greed. Badger tribes hold the most warriors in all the scorned, with ferocity that could almost match a minotaur. They generally show more muscle and less mercy, and commonly show height above man. Otter tribes are athletically inclined, though they hold no strength compared to the badgers. They also hold the most intellect and shaman power. Scorned ferrets are the greatest rogues known in Terron Faboul, being agile and clever alike, as well as incredibly instinctive and careful. Raccoons are the greediest and most selfish of all the Scorned weasels, as well as conservative and defensive . Felinids Scorned cats and ocelots, Felinids, are among the agile and athletic of the Scorned races, and have the best eyesight. The felines are lions, tigers, jaguars, cougars, cheetahs, lynxes, and other panthers. Unlike the others, the Felines are proud, and tribes get along in alliance rather than friendship. In fact, there are frequent clan connections between the lions and tigers; cheetahs, jaguars, and leopards; and cougars and lynxes. They see themselves above other races, especially mankind, and commonly refer to man as "prey." The lions and tigers are the common Felinid warriors, having strength above the others and being several inches taller than the average man. They are also the most fascist and temperamental, looking down on humanity as pathetic and prone. The cheetahs, jaguars, and leopards are among the quickest species in the world, and are commonly nocturnal. Cougars and lynxes are the only Felinids known to use magic, and are the most common felinids, holding at least half of their population. Rodents The mice and beavers in the Scorned, known as Rodents, are the most recourseful and survivalist. They are also generally shorter, standing at around 4'-4'6" as an average height. They include mice, rats, beavers, and porcupines. They don't make very good warriors, due to their stature. The mice are the friendliest and most open, being very religious to the Creator and their nature. They are also great shamans and mages. The rats, however, are cruel, warmongering, and crude, much like the Dark Elves. They have no seeming sense of positive emotion, and often use large numbers in clans to overcome their foes. Beavers are the merchants and travellers most common among all of the Scorned, and are more likely to show themselves socially than any others. The porcupine tribes are defensive and cautious, taking no chances or risks. Scorned Magic Though it is uncommon, many of the mice, jackals, lynxes, and ferrets hold shamans and sorcerors who know nature, healing, and energy spells. This is because of their seclusion in the wilderness and forests of the world, and their lack of social interaction with the rest of the scholars and mages in the world. Ferret shamans tend to use illusion magic for their rogue needs. There are some rats who use dark spells, but few know much more than common incantations. Legends tell of an elderly Canid fox, Therin the Wise, who travelled the world studying and mastering all types of magic, and even some forms of Cosmic magic. He stands atop a mountain watching the universe, and is said to be able to see every major event in the world, and can even see into the future. However, these remain as nothing more than myths and stories, even among the Scorned. Physical Attributes All Scorned, no matter what species, share a few distinctivCue attributes that define them from the rest of the world. These characteristics are common among them, and to be missing one or to fail to show it properly is considered awkward or different to them. Their most distinctive attribute is their fur. Among each species, it varies in color and amount. Just as there are white or orange foxes, brown or black rats, speckled to plain panthers... so it is with the Scorned. The leopards vary from snow to jungle, as do the tigers. Though they are little and few, some Canids even take the form of domestic dogs, such as Rottweilers and Bulldogs. All Scorned also have tails. Their tail is one of their most proud characteristics, and is as important to them as a beard is to a Dwarf. A Scorned without their tail is truly scorned, despised, and outcast. Politics The Scorned commonly fall under tribes and clans, and have little need for organized government due to their lack in population. The Canids are the most structurally stable, remaining in a state of friendliness among tribes, and having a high sense of honor and loyalty. Close in second are the Felinids, who are locked in alliances among each other for their own benefit. The Mustelids remain neutral among those who they haven't met, and refrain from war or alliance. The Rodents, unfortunately, are in a state of chaos caused by the rats in constant offense and the porcupines striving to defend themselves, mice, and beavers. There are groups of Felinid slavers who take on the name Karas'Ir, who act on their hatred toward non-Felinids and terrorize Yemmene. Culture Though many of the Scorned classifications share common personalities and understand each other quite well, many of the tribes differ from each other in many ways. Canids Most of the Canids are honorable and trustworthy. They are bound to honesty, beg forgiveness, and only make exceptions due to full-hearted loyalty. In fact, the Canids believe that the Creator is about justice and law, and has created a code of honor for all to follow, be they man or Scorned. #None shall give into dishonesty in any form, whether it is lying, hiding, or mistrust. #None shall give into hatred in any form, whether it is grudging, or their enemy is a murder. #All shall be friendly to their neighbor, and show respect to all forms of sentient life. This law is followed by all tribes, effectively uniting them under neutral peace. However, the dingo tribe(s) are raised in worldly magic, and many do not regard the law. Though they are not evil by any means, many of the humble traditions are lost on the dingoes, who have become much like man in personality. The foxes are the most clever and understanding of all the Canids. Many of them look up to foxes, and seek out advice in purity from them. However, not all show wisdom. Some foxes use their cleverness for evil and selfishness, and are shunned (though not hated) by the other Canids. Never has a war been invoked among the Canids, because their friendship and permanent bonds made between each other. A proper Canid always inquires peace, but will do what it takes to restore honor or debt to their loved ones. Felinids The Felinids are the most politically united of the races, having allied with each other as virtually one tribe. And yet, at the same time, each of them are completely different, and follow different traditions. Though they all function under one roof of hatred toward the non-Felinid infadels, each tribe is very different compared to the next, and show their despise in different ways. All Felinids believe that the Creator (sometimes referred to as "Great Maker" or "Maker") made them superior to all other races. Though others have a right to live, diminishing or shattering that privelage is not difficult. According to the Great Maker, heaven is a birth right to the Felinids and to none other. Those who are unknowing or respectful to the Felinids will earn a right to live as their servants in the afterlife, but those who oppose or oppress them in anyway are subject to eternal damnation in the afterlife, or even no afterlife at all. The Lions and Tigers are the ferocious, temperamental, and merciless. Many of their laws are broken at consequence of death. They are boisterous, and do not stalk or remain hidden for very long. The other Felinids know better than to mess with them, and as such, they make proud overlords and fitting leaders. The spotted felinids, known for speed, are not as blunt and straightforward as the warriors. They are the most sensible, tactical, and reasonable. However, due to their pride and self-centered mind set, they refrain from being low-life silver-tongues. Instead, they use their gift to inspire other Felinids, and "help" other races understand their place in the world. Lynxes and Leopards are far more subtle. They keep to themselves and do as they please, knowing that the Maker will put them in their proper place at the right time. They show their hatred with subliminal expressions, but will not tolerate any oppression. Mustelids The Mustelids are the most diverse of all the Scorned cultures. They have little regard to the Creator, or any beliefs therein, and are more socially adept than others. The badgers and wolverines are massive, hulking, and ferocious. Though they are more intelligent than your average brute, they often show that intelligence in the rage of battle. It is said that a badger warrior Olimar Strongarm did battle with a tiger warrior named Kesnir Almighty, and the battle continued for six days and nights without rest or end. Olimar Strongarm finally ended the battle by accepting Kesnir's blade to his gut, ripping off his arms in return. Otters are more shamanic and magical, and better runners and swimmers. They use their magic and finesse to fit their desires, which are rarely true evil. Many otters are fair with illusion magic, while others use nature incantations. The otters, unlike the badgers, use their skills to refrain from battle rather than encourage it. Ferrets are true seekers of skill, and very competitive. Often they will become rogues, and even form clans to get what they need. They also enjoy various forms of entertainment, including music, dance, story-telling, and adventure. However, when it comes to danger, they remain alert and instinctive, preferring to take flight rather than stand and fight. Raccoons and weasels are the most clever species in all Terron Faboul. They can outsmart the greatest and wisest of minds, and hold no government due to immensely dirty politics. It is said that if you ever barter with a coon, you should ensure that you haven't sold any body parts belonging to yourself or those you know. They use their snide and chutzpah to get what they want, and will use their instinct even in battle to outsmart their foe. Rodents The Rodents are under practically no unity whatsoever. They each run completely different from the others, and are prone to being invaded. The reason they haven't may be due to the lack of those who visit Scorned Isles. The mice are the most religious-based Scorned. They have devoted their lives to protecting the Creator, and all forms of life. They welcome all with open arms, and are very humble and peaceful. The rats, however, are far more lethal. They use armore and weapons excessive with spikes and made for intimidation. Some use their long tails as a weapon, fashioning a spearhead to attach to the end. Unlike badgers, tigers or lions, the rats make incredible finesse fighters, using agility and critical attacks rather than brute strength. They are rude, cruel, boisterous, and very much resemble pirates in word and action. Though there armies and population are unorganized, they have almost all formed under one large army. They mock the Creator, and deny his existance or influence. Beavers are mostly merchants, nomads, and sailors, never settling and always travelling. They are honest in their dealings, unlike the raccoons, and strive to make a true living. The Porcupines are warriors of defence and caution, making alliances with only the most trusted and never seeing battle unless it is to protect themselves or a loved one. The rats are constantly pestering porcupines, who always fend them off somehow. Category:Races